Akisame Kōetsuji/Skills/Techniques
'Skills and Abilities' Akisame has repeatedly shown himself a remarkably skilled man. While a specialist in defensive methods of battle, Akisame is an extremely powerful man who should the need come, can easily cause great harm to his opponent. He once accidently dislocated a man's shoulder, claiming it to have been an unwanted habit. The true exent of Akisame's skill is yet to be seen, yet in each confrontation with Yami member Alexander, he has maintained a calm and detached demeanor, able to fight on equal ground with him while splitting his attention or completely overwhelming Alexander once getting serious. using his ki Akisame can flip an opponent without actually touching them. *'Renaissance Man:' Unlike most of the other masters of Ryōzanpaku, Akisame is a highly skilled and accomplished man in a variety of areas outside of martial arts. He is an expert in many fields of study including literature, philosophy, psychology, sociology, history, art history, anthropology, linguistics, and music. He is a famous and legendary artisan, who has mastered all forms of fine art, including calligraphy, painting, pottery, and sculpting. He is also a remarkable engineer and doctor, often using these talents to help the dojo get by or to further Kenichi's training. Akisame is also fluent in many languages, including Japanese, Russian, and English. *'Medical Master': His medical skills are such that he is renowned for being able to heal seemingly any injury, new or old, even to the point of saving lives most doctors would deem lost causes. He also owns an orthopedic clinic, and can reset and fix bones with ease. It is from his immense skill and knowledge of medicine and anatomy that he developed his unique physical conditioning methods. His skills in the medical field are so great that he was able to save Apachai's life while the latter had a hole in his side and even using tools from Shigure and performing the surgury on flight, Apachai's life was saved. He is known amongs doctors as the "The medic demon". They're also quite afraid of him. *'Keen Intellect:' Akisame has frightening powers of perception that allow him to seemingly know everything that is going on to every last detail even if he isn't there. He even knows when people are talking about him. He also has very good insight on people, often knowing if they are troubled or hiding something; he sometimes even knows what a person is thinking, which scares Kenichi. With keen observation, Akisame is also a quick study, able to quickly replicate Nijima's computer skills. He has since taught himself to become a wizard-caliber hacker. He is a master of strategy games, having never lost a game of Othello, Shōgi, and Go. *'Master Strategist and Tactician:' In battle, Akisame is able to quickly analyze the situation at hand, consider past details, and discern an opponent's battle tactics and techniques. After doing this he can quickly think several moves ahead of his opponent and formulate the best counter strategy. Akisame is very resourceful, able to use a wide array of unorthodox tactics to accomplish his goal, most commonly seen from his training methods for himself and Kenichi. During his fight at Okinawa with one of Yami's weapon masters, he got in range of the enemy's long reach with his speed, applied countermeasures to avoid being harmed (such as hanging onto a chandelier using his toes), and forced his opponent's armor to vibrate, knocking him out. *'Immense Physical Prowess:' As a man who puts strong emphasis on physical conditioning, Akisame has trained himself to the absolute peak of human physical potential. This has come from 20 years of in-depth research and strict training. Transforming all his muscle into pink tissue, Akisame has reached the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability and has conditioned both to their highest possible level. Overall, he is able to easily overpower men twice his size and easily keep up with or outpace the fastest of opponent. With his great speed, being able to save a young Shigure from a falling boulder across a long distance, with Shigure's father remarking that he was even faster than himself. His speed allows him to quickly write Russian symbols legibly even when driving a motorcycle at high speeds. He has been noted as having inhuman strength for his size, seen from being able to easily overpower a man twice his size and built and using a single finger to push a bent street pole back into place. Sakaki, who is noted to have immense physical strength, has stated that he rates Akisame's strength at a very high level and that in a real fight between them, one would definitely die. 'Techniques' *'Sekijin Jijousan': Koetsuji ties numerous opponents up in pairs and stacks them into a pile. *'Koetsuji Mugen Gou Sharin': Akisame throws multiple opponents and twists their legs and arms together until he forms a circle using their bodies. Because of the way this technique is performed, the opponent's body weight is used to seal their joints and prevents them from freeing themselves. *'Koetsuji Yanagihayurashi:' A special movement technique where he seemingly fades away. This technique can even baffle Master class fighters. *'Koetsuji Kawasu Hineri:' An evasive technique consisting of twisting the entire body. *'Forced Into an Agonizing Position, Destruction Hell: '''A combination of a throw, kick and joint lock that literally scrambles an opponent's body. Despite the end result, the attack does not kill the victim (according to Akisame, anyway). Although classified as a move that immobilizes without killing, Kenichi claims it would be more merciful to let them die. *'Koetsuji Mugen Seiseikaki:' Used against Alexander Gaidar, The fist of Destruction, this is a really fast attack that is used as a counter-measure to being grabbed in the wrist, using this grab as a way to throw the enemy up and down so fast that, even when the opponent instinctively lets go afterwards, they would have already been thrown multiple times. *'Shin Kokyuu Nage:' Using the enemy's improved reflexes and his ki, Koetsuji feigns attacks in a way that the enemy masters simply dodge and end up throwing themselves forcefully to the ground. It's only used against masters, as Koetsuji remarked. *'Kuchiki Daoshi: A Jujitsu move in which the user grabs the enemy's leg and lifts it up over their head, causing the target to fall over backward. As displayed in Kenichi's fight with Thor, however, this move can also be used to toss the opponent into the air should the user have sufficient strength. *Idori'- A Jujutsu technique where the user sits down and waits for the opponent to attack and then nullify that attack and place the opponent into submission as well. *'Sumokudori'- A Jujustu technique used when an opponent has attacked and counter it. The user grabs the opponent's arm, places the arm at the back of the neck then trip the opponent with a sweep of the leg. *'Ushiro Ukemi: After getting thrown Kenichi lands on his back. *Koetsuji Kodama Awase: Hitting with a vibration from a right hand stirke then immediately after that hit then hitting again with the left. *Koetsuji Nagibouki: Akisame grabs two opponents and throws them around and spins them around in a fast manner while looking like he's sweeping the ground with them. *Twist Takedown Counter: After getting caught in an armlock and being thrown, Lands on one hand and flips himself back onto his feet, effectively countering the technique used on him. *Kuuchuu Tomoenage: The user jumps with both legs on the oppenent's hips then with a backflap making the oppenent fly away. *Shimewasa:' One of Jujutsu most important techniques lethal if not used correcty, Perform a fast spin while using the shimewasa causing a black out state and tossing the opponent with the Dark Whirlwind Shime. *'Oogoshi''': A jujutsu moves lifts over the sholder and slams them to the ground.